The present invention relates to a process for the piecing of a yarn in an open-end spinning machine equipped with a spinning element in which several work phases are carried out as a function of previously selected settings as well as to a device to carry out this process.
For the piecing of a yarn as well as during production, a great number of settings that vary as a function of a great number of factors are required. At the same time, it must be considered above all that the piecing phase is especially critical with respect to the risk of yarn breakage. When spinning conditions change, e.g., when there are changes in fiber material, yarn thickness, rotor size, draw-off speed, etc., the operator is therefore forced in practice to make several attempts in order to find the correct setting for the activities of the aggregates that influence the piecing process. Such attempts are time consuming and therefore expensive.